Assis au milieu du sofa qui trônait dans le salon
by Tchort
Summary: Adrien Monk n'aime pas le désordre. Pourtant, lorsque son assistante Natalie décide de partir en vacances avec sa fille Julie et son petit-ami Steven Albright, ses pensées se bousculent. Et Adrien ne comprend pas. A/N. One-Shot.


**Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Voici ma première fanfiction écrite dans l'univers très spécial mais si charmant de Monk ! Mon histoire a lieu quelques mois après le dernier épisode de la série ( Saison 8, épisode 16 ), il se peut donc que pour beaucoup de fans français il y ait quelques Spoilers dans cet OS ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des Spoilers Mineurs !

Cet OS traite de la relation entre Adrien Monk et son assistante Natalie ( du point de vue de Monk ).

_Bonne lecture !_ :)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers, ni les personnages de Monk. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! :)

* * *

Assis au milieu du sofa qui trônait dans son salon, précisément au milieu, Adrien Monk tournait ses pouces, littéralement. D'abord quatre tours vers soi, puis un tour vers l'extérieur. Ensuite un tour vers soi, et quatre tours vers l'extérieur. Et il recommençait. Ce petit geste anodin, ou plutôt ces petits gestes anodins (au nombre de dix, ce qui était parfait, car le nombre dix était un nombre rond, en plus d'être le nombre préféré d' Adrien Monk.), était fait de façon inconsciente et avait comme avantage de relaxer le propriétaire des dits doigts.

Et Adrien avait besoin de se relaxer. Ses pensées étaient indécises, chaotiques même ! Elles se bousculaient de façon incessante, apparaissaient sans crier gare. S'il était disposé à l'usage de métaphores (ce qu'il n'était pas, en aucune façon), Adrien aurait pu décrire l'état actuel de son esprit comme étant un chantier désordonné où régnait poussières, germes, et autres matériaux de construction assemblés de manière asymétrique.

Et s'il y avait une chose qu' Adrien n'hésitait en aucun cas à intégrer à sa liste de phobies, c'était bien le désordre !

Fatigué de ne pouvoir organiser le cours de ses pensées, il s'était résolu à s'asseoir au milieu du sofa qui trônait dans son salon, précisément au milieu, et espérait ainsi que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Cette méthode, bien que méritante, n'avait pour l'instant pas porté ses fruits, et Adrien allait bientôt rentrer dans sa deuxième heure, suivie de trente-trois minutes, d'immobilisation et d' ondulation des pouces.

C'était sans compter que Natalie, son assistante, était sensée arriver dans un peu moins de huit minutes.

Ce qui signifiait que dans un peu moins de huit minutes, Adrien allait devoir faire face à la cause de son chamboulement intérieur. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait, ni même pourquoi son coeur semblait battre plus vite à la moindre pensée concernant Natalie, ni même pourquoi ses poings se fermaient automatiquement lorsqu'il voyait le Lieutenant Steven Albright lui sourire tendrement.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natalie semblait avoir besoin de « prendre des vacances ». 'Juste une petite semaine, monsieur Monk !', elle disait. 'Nous partons juste une petite semaine avec Julie et _Steven_. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Monk. Je ferais le plein de lingettes désinfectantes et de mouchoirs avant de partir.'

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait ! Qui allait l'aider à résoudre les innombrables enquêtes que l'on allait sans aucun doute lui confier durant sa semaine de vacances ? (Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'elle pour trouver le coupable, mais il devait avouer que Natalie était d'une aide exemplaire lorsqu'il devait aller parler à la famille du défunt et aux différents témoins). Qui allait l'aider à faire sa poussière le mercredi soir ? Qui passerait le prendre en voiture le vendredi après-midi pour sa séance avec le Docteur Bell ?

Adrien avait besoin de Natalie, et bien qu'il comprenait son envie de partir en vacances avec Julie (Une adorable et intelligente jeune femme) et son petit-ami, Adrien considérait que ses propres difficultés auraient dû l'emporter sur la semaine de repos payée par_ Steven. _

Ses pensées furent stoppées par le bruit distinct d'une clef tournant allègrement dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour monsieur Monk ! »

Adrien entendit Natalie déposer sa veste sur le porte-manteaux mural, glisser son sac sous la petite table qu'il y avait devant l'entrée. Ses talons résonnaient étrangement sur le parquet, comme si elle marchait de façon beaucoup lourde que d'ordinaire.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Natalie lança un « Monsieur Monk ? » sonore, avant de s'avancer jusque dans le salon, où elle vit son patron assis fixement au milieu du sofa qui trônait dans la pièce.

Adrien, qui jusqu'à présent s'était laissé absorbé par les motifs de son tapis, releva la tête et fixa son assistante. Son assistante qui souriait, qui avait l'air heureuse, qui avait le teint de celles qui ont bien dormi et qui se sont levées du bon pied.

Elle était heureuse. Il ne l'était pas. Elle était ravie de partir le lendemain en vacances avec _Steven_. Lui avait sa poitrine qui se serrait à chaque seconde qui passait, le rapprochant inéluctablement de la fin de la journée, où Natalie lancerait un « Au revoir Monsieur Monk ! » sonore, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle allait le quitter, et elle était heureuse. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle, heureuse. Lui, anxieux. Elle, sans lingettes. Lui, sans lingettes. Elle, les rayons du soleil baignant son visage et ses jolis cheveux d'or. Lui, astiquant ses meubles et lavant ses draps. Oui, c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Pour elle.

« Vous allez me quitter Natalie ? »

Il vit de façon très claire le sourire de Natalie, _son_ assistante, s'effacer lentement pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

Les mains sur ses hanches, Natalie répondit :

« Monsieur Monk. Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes inquiet à cause de mon départ en vacances ? »

Adrien Monk était un mauvais menteur, et il le savait. Il préféra donc ne rien dire, ne pas mentir, et continua de regarder fixement Natalie.

Celle-ci soupira, passa rapidement une main sur son front, comme pour enlever une mèche invisible, et marcha de façon rapide jusqu'au sofa. Elle s'assit à la gauche de son patron, croisa son bras droit avec le bras gauche d'Adrien, et calmement entreprit de rassurer son ami.

« Monsieur Monk. Nous en avons déjà parler. Je ne vous quitte pas, je pars pendant une semaine en vacances. Après cette semaine de vacances, je reviendrai tous les matins à neuf heures précise, comme d'habitude.

- Je sais Natalie, je sais.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vais partir alors ?

- Vous avez l'air si heureuse, Natalie.

- Mais, Monsieur Monk...

- Vous êtes heureuse de partir, mais moi je ne le suis pas. »

Il tourna sa tête qui n'avait pas bougé, de façon à pouvoir regarder de nouveau Natalie. Ils étaient proches. Il pouvait voir la petite cicatrice qui apparaissait au coin de son œil gauche, tout comme il discernait les différentes variations de couleur qui étaient présentes dans les yeux de son assistante. Il sentait son parfum, un mélange de vanille et de noix de coco, très exotique, très enivrant, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait sûrement mis avant de souhaiter bonne journée à _Steven._ Celui-ci l'aurait alors sentit en l'embrassant. Il l'aurait humé de son nez indigne avant tout le monde, et Adrien sentait de nouveau cette boule déplaisante se former dans sa gorge.

« Monsieur Monk, qu'est ce qu'il se passe...? Adrien, je vous en prie, dîtes moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Adrien ferma fermement ses yeux, ne voulant plus voir les jolis yeux de son assistante qui le suppliaient d'expliquer. Si jolis yeux.

Mais elle ne comprendrait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui même ne comprenait pas, c'était dire !

Il sentit une main enserrer les siennes, doucement, délicatement, comme si elle tentait d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage qui risquait à tout moment de s'affoler. Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle ne risquait rien ? Qu'il n'avait plus peur d'elle, de ses germes, de ses contacts ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle était l'une des rares qu'il souhaitait enserrer de ses bras ? Qu'à chaque fois que l'opportunité se présentait, les protestations de ses phobies devenaient silencieuses ?

Elle allait partir, et elle était heureuse.

« J'ai peur de vous perdre, Natalie...Je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit une larme couler discrètement sur la joue de son assistante. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait être heureuse.

« Vous allez partir, et vous êtes heureuse. Et j'ai peur que vous ne reveniez pas. J'ai peur que vous soyez trop heureuse, et que vous vous rendiez compte que vous n'aimez pas venir ici. J'ai peur que...

- Rien de tout cela est possible Monsieur Monk.

- ...vous soyez fatiguée, trop fatiguée, de toujours vous assurer que la table est nettoyée correctement, que les magazines soient placés perpendiculairement par rapport à la table de chevet, que...

- Je ne vais pas partir Monsieur Monk.

- ...les étagères soient complètement dépoussiérées, ou que le stock de lingettes soit assuré...J'ai peur que...

- Je ne veux pas partir, Monsieur Monk.

- ...vous soyez fatiguée de moi. »

Un silence gêné, oppressant même, s'installa entre les deux amis. Natalie caressait doucement les mains d'Adrien, les yeux plongés dans les siens. La peur était clairement inscrite sur le visage don son patron, et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses pouces commençaient à tourner sur eux-mêmes dans une étrange danse, et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure éreinté.

« Est ce que vous êtes fatiguée de moi, Natalie ? »

La question était ridicule, Adrien le savait, (tout comme il était ridicule d'avoir posé la question ridicule) et apporta un petit sourire sur le visage de Natalie.

« Comment pourrais-je être fatiguée de vous, Monsieur Monk ? C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi partir dans ce cas ? Pourquoi prendre des vacances, vous enfuir ? Pourquoi me laisser tout seul ? Pourquoi partir ?

- Ce ne sont que des vacances, Monsieur Monk...

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Il s'agitait à présent, ses mains moites s'accrochant désespérément aux mains fraîches et douces de Natalie, comme pour la retenir, l'empêcher de partir. Il s'était rapproché d'elle sans s'en rendre compte, leurs genoux se touchant, s'entremêlant, leur front séparés de quelques millimètres seulement.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux étrangement fixes. Le coeur de Natalie s'emballa, et elle resserra ses mains, communiquant sa force, démontrant qu'elle était là, qu'elle écoutait, qu'elle n'allait nulle part.

« Pourquoi partir avec lui ? »

La question claqua dans la pièce, résonnant avec cet air de finalité qui signifiait : Voilà ! C'était _ça_ la question, la véritable question, que je voulais poser ! Voilà ! C'est fait, je l'ai fait, je l'ai posée. Et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant.

« Avec Steven ? Je ne comprends pas...Enfin, Monsieur Monk, nous sommes ensemble, je veux dire..

- Oui, mais pourquoi lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi lui ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui. J'y ai réfléchi, longtemps. Oh oui, Natalie, pendant de longs moments je suis resté éveillé, dans mon lit, et je me suis demandé pourquoi lui ? J'ai pensé à Mitch, vous savez, et je me suis dit que vous essayiez de vous rapprocher de lui en passant par son meilleur ami...

- Monsieur Monk !

- ...J'y ai cru pendant un instant, Natalie. Je l'avoue, j'y ai cru pendant un instant, puis j'ai su que ce n'était pas possible, car vous êtes plus forte que cela. Alors j'ai tenté de comprendre à nouveau, j'ai cherché d'autres possibilités, d'autres raisons. J'ai pensé à Julie, au fait qu'elle avait besoin d'une figure paternelle, mais ensuite je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tard. Elle va rentrer à l'Université, c'est une jeune femme pleine de talent. Son besoin de figure paternelle est sûrement passé, et puis, si elle a besoin de conseils, vous savez que je suis là, n'est ce pas ? Donc j'ai écarté cette possibilité. »

Adrien leva une main hésitante vers la joue de Natalie, stupéfait par le besoin qu'il avait de la toucher, et inquiet d'outrepasser ses limites. La main aventureuse resta suspendue, nerveuse, à quelques millimètres des joues rosies de son assistante, baignées par des larmes. Adrien eut envie d'aller chercher des mouchoirs dans la cuisine, afin de nettoyer son visage. Ce ne devait pas être très confortable, ni très hygiénique, d'avoir le visage mouillé ainsi. Mais il se retint, car il savait que s'il se levait, il perdrait le fil de ses pensées (qui étaient si chaotiques qu'il était miraculeux qu'il puisse les exprimer de façon plus ou moins ordonnée).

« Puis je me suis rappelé ce que Trudy m'avait dit un jour. Que l'amour n'était pas un sentiment qui pouvait s'expliquer, qu'il nous tombait dessus, comme ça, sans crier gare. Mais ensuite, je me suis de nouveau demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce serait lui ? Parce que je comprends très bien ce sentiment, je l'ai ressenti, et le ressent encore, pour Trudy. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ressentez cela pour lui, ni même vous ressentez cela de façon aussi forte que j'ai pu le ressentir pour Trudy, et vous pour Mitch. Je ne sais pas Natalie. Je ne comprends pas...Je... »

Il s'arrêta de parler, le contact entre son pouce et les larmes de Natalie produisant comme un choc électrique dans tout son corps. Un peu mal à l'aise, mais impossible d'empêcher sa main de bouger, il fit descendre le bout de ses doigts tout le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son menton.

Il prit une inspiration, et s'approcha encore plus si c'était possible du corps tremblotant de Natalie. Leur front se touchant à présent complètement, Adrien avait du mal à distinguer toutes les émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Leur respiration se mêlaient, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa gorge, qui le poussait à effleurer la propre gorge de son assistante, jusqu'à toucher le col de sa chemise en coton.

« Je ne comprends pas...Je ne sais pas, Natalie. »

Leurs lèvres se survolaient dangereusement, et des idées folles passaient dans la tête d'Adrien. Comme l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses épaules, sa nuque, chatouiller son ventre, planter des baisers dans son cou, l'_aimer_...

« Moi non plus, Monsieur Monk, je ne sais pas. »

Un courant d'air frais s'empara de lui lorsqu'Adrien sentit les mains de Natalie se dégager, lorsqu'il sentit leurs genoux se séparer, lorsqu'il perdit la douce chaleur qui enveloppait son cou à chaque expiration de Natalie...

Et en moins de vingt secondes, un joli mais si cruel nombre, elle était partie. Claquant la porte derrière elle, sans même lancer un « Au revoir, Monsieur Monk ! » sonore, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors Adrien se repositionna au milieu du sofa qui trônait dans son salon, précisément au milieu, et attendit qu'elle revienne. En espérant qu'elle revienne.

Car il ne pouvait, ne _voulait_, vraiment pas la perdre.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

_Je suppose qu'il y aura une suite à cet OS, je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai._

_A+_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


End file.
